Greatest Desire, Worst Nightmare
by xXTheSilenceInTheNightXx
Summary: Ash's greatest desire. to become a pokemon and spend the rest of his life with his secret love. but at the cost of what money, fame...no for Ash to have all that hes wanted its going to come at a prise worse then death. How will Ash cope? Will he be lonely? will he be happy,sad? Only I know. Please join me on my journey to write a fanfic. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON (just so you know)


**Greatest Desire,Worst Nightmare**

**A/N this is my first fanfiction so it might be... well bad , Just bare with me.**

''Hello'' :Standard Speech

_Hello _:Thoughts

**Pokemon Attacks**

_'Hello' Telepathy and/or Aura _

_**Chapter I: Eyes open, Heart Closed**_

We start are journey with the young trainer known by many as Ash Ketchum, A Friend, A Son and to some people maybe even a crush. Returning back from his trip in Sinnoh and making all the way to the top 4 in the Lilly of the valley Conference by beating his rival Paul. Only to be crushed by a legendary wielding trainer by the name of Tobias.

Ash was feeling pretty bad about the fact the he was so close to the one thing he wanted the most in life only to have it snatched away. After his goodbye to his Sinnoh travelling companion Dawn , who seemed to have a darker attitude then the times that he and Brock were travelling with her, witch Ash seem to notice that Brock was acting the same way. It was all very strange to the young trainer as he and Brock barely spoke on the ship heading back to the Kanto region.

When the two came to the sign that posted Pallet Town to the left while Pewter City posted right. Ash couldn't help but feel upset about the fact that Brock, the brotherly figure just parted with Ash without so much as a word or even a second glance. Pikachu noticed its trainers hurt face as he walk back to Pallet. As of witch Pikachu tried and tried to get his distant trainer back to his happy-go-lucky attitude but every attempt he did was greeted with a ''Don't worry I'm fine.'' Of course Pikachu didn't like this answer but had to accept, only to respect it's trainers and best friends wishes, he didn't push it further but kept on worrying about Ash.

The whole time Pikachu was try to help its trainer, all Ash thought about was _What did I do wrong, was I rude? Did I say something so bad Brock gave me the cold shoulder the whole trip home...? ...What.. did I do?. _This was all Ash thought about until a smirk found its way across his face as he remembers a special someone that always gave him a nice warm feeling when ever she was around, and brought a smile to his face no matter the time or place. But alas he knew that they were not meant to be. but little did he know that that particular someone shares his feeling about him as she made her way to Pallet to check up on him from afar also knowing that they cant be together.

As Ash and Pikachu broke the hill that lead them to Pallet. It gave them a nice and peaceful view of the town, just the way they left it,

''Well Pikachu'' Ash started staring out towards his home town, His forbidden crush in his head and a smile one his face, the first real smile since his battle with Tobias. He then looked towards his shoulder at his stater who share the look with a smirk.

''Last one home doesn't get seconds'' Ash shouted as he and his faithful friend started to run as fast as their legs could take them towards his childhood home. Pikachu of course using quick attack to get a lead on the fist waving, ''Cheater'' yelling 16 year old boy.

Ash some how manage to catch up with the little mouse just as they were going to reach the door. Something made Ash trip witch resulted in him going tumbling through the door and hitting Pikachu in the process.

''Ow'' he muttered as he picked himself up to see a angered little yellow Pokemon rubbing his temples in pain saying a low and grumbled ''Pika''

''Sorry about that Pi I don't know what I tripped on'' he apologized as he fully pick himself up.

''Pi Pika chu'' was the only thing it said as he crossed his arms and sparked his cheeks telling him not to do it again.

Ash gulped as he saw this ''I'm really sorry Pi can you forgive me'' He pleaded as Pikachu looked at him and ran up his arm to sit on his shoulder and nuzzle him affectionately. ''Thanks bud'' Ash said in between giggles and scratching Pi under his chin earning happy 'Chaas' from the mouse in question.

''As I haven't almost suffocated to death in a hug.. I guess mums not in at the moment... anyway I'm going to go upstairs and have a nap while I wait for her here'' Ash said out loud as he toke off his bag and placed right next to the kitchen door and walk up the stairs towards his room with Pi right behind him.

As soon as the pair get in to the room they collapse on the bed as Ash starts to dream about that special someone like he has for the past month or so. Not knowing how she does the same about him.

* * *

><p>Ash awoke to the smell of dinner and the chatter of what seemed like familiar voices. Ash hooped up from his bed as Pikachu jumped to his shoulder. As they made their way down the stairs, everyone seemed to quite down a bit. Ash made his way to the living room to get hit with a surprise, Everyone he ever travelled with either sitting or standing but all looking at him with blank, angry or disgusted faces. Ash immediately could tell that this was not a social visit. They all look to a spare chair and to witch Ash got the message and sat.<p>

He felt weird under the Piercing glares of: Misty. Brock, Tracey, Max, May, Dawn, Gary and even his mother. Ash started to stir under the looks and decided to break the ice '' Soo... is their a reason you all look like you are all ready to kill me?'' Ash asked as a simple joke but the reply he got froze him in shock.

''Because we are'' Answered misty with a deadly calm to her voice. Both Ash's and Pi's eyes widen at this comment. ''Come again'' said Ash still to shocked to let what he heard sink in.

''We all want you out of are lives'' Shouted Max, all but ash's mom Delia nodded at the Statement who looked around the room as if unsure. Ash still in to much shock to form a reply to his so-called 'Friends' so they continued. ''You are like a bad luck charm that nobody will miss... I mean look at all of those life and death problems we and the legends have been pulled in to'' snapped dawn with a look of pure evil on her face. Just the same as everyone save Delia, Pi and Ash who all looked frightened.

''All blights must be Purged'' Brock said point at Ash '' And you are one big Blight'' After those words left Brock's mouth Ash started to form tears in the corners of his eyes. As he looked up and said '' So this is how you all feel'' Asked Ash trying to keep himself from breaking down. As his friends all nodded he couldn't help but look down slightly as his cap covered his eyes he left a single tear run down his face.''Fine I'll leave and you'll never see me again'' Ash shouted as he and Pi went out the door to find another surprising sight. All of Ash Pokemon lined up all giving him their own death stare, as Ash's Sinnoh pokeballs opened up revealing his latest team with the same looks as everyone else. He couldn't believe his eyes, all of the people and Pokemon he considered friends... even family all wanted him dead. Ash started to walk tears free falling while Pikachu tried to help anyway he could. He didn't get far until he heard one of his friends say ''Not so fast Ash'' Ash stopped dead and turn to see a terrifying sight.. Over 30 attacks heading towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Sky's Close To Pallet Town<strong>

A small pink feline Pokemon, with soft fur, ocean blue eyes and a voice so cute I could melt your heart. Was flying until she came to a sudden stop with a sharp feeling running across her chest and a flick of pain. suffering and betrayal came across her mind. She felt it coming from a familiar aura. Her eyes widened at the realization of where the feelings came from and she sped up hoping I wasn't to late. '_Ash...Please Be Safe!'_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back with Ash<strong>

As soon as Ash saw all of the attack he closed his eyes and help up his arms in a hope to help himself. But when no attack came and all you could here was a single pain filled cry from a Pikachu... and then nothing. A deafening silence. As realization hit him he was reluctant to open his eyes hoping he wouldn't see what he thought he would. After a second of hoping, Ash opened his eyes to find a badly burned, beaten and mangled corpse of his first ever Pokemon, his best friend and what even felt like a brother sometimes. Dead. Tears filled Ash's eyes as he fell to his knees leaning over to cradle his best friends lifeless corpse. Saying ''come on Pi wake up...Pi its not funny anymore.. Please...Wake up'' Cried Ash as he chocked on his words. Gary walked over with his head held high next to his Arcanine ''See Ash'' Ash slowly looked up no emotion on his face but pure rage and his normal calm peaceful brown eyes gone and replace with a weird electric blue filled with pure anger and a look to kill. This didn't seem to put off Gary as he made his way to his old rival. ''Only bad things happen when you are around'' Ash's face twisted with more anger causing more blood to spill from the wounds he got from the blast.''Like we said, rest assured'' Gary smiled for a little bit before his face dropped'' You will not be missed, Arcanine Flamethrower '' as the Fire Type started to gather energy for the killing blow, Ash yelled to the sky's witch also sent out what looked like a nuclear explosion of Aura knocking everyone of their feet. Ash took this moment to run. It didn't matter where, but he had to run while still cradling his best friend in his arms. He ran deep into the forest but still heard all of the traitors still looking for him. Ash just ran and ran until he found a river, so serene that just for a moment he forgot his troubles and his pain as he sit against a tree just to rest. He felt so sleepy it was hard to fight. But sleeping seemed like a good idea, he gave in and close his eyes. Only to hear a voice he had come to love before he feel to the void. The last thing he heard was a cute and innocent sounding voice scream his name before it all went black but a strange presence made him smile before the night took him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A couple of minutes before Ash sent a Aura Explosion <strong>_

Our little pink friends, who is now right above Pallet is searching franticly for the Chosen one. With no luck until a sudden explosion of a bright blue light went off. Mew had to shield her eyes before rushing to the suspected Ash Aura signature.

While are little pink hero was searching over the forest she came to a peaceful river. While she stared at the beauty of river she suddenly her a low mumbling and sob of someone saying ''I'm so sorry'' over and over again and even said boy saying ''who would have thought that are friends would be the ones to finish us off''

As Mew found the source of the noise she came across a sight that destroy the feline. Ash badly cut and bleeding with a lifeless corpse of a Pikachu. 'ASH!' Mew screamed telepathically as she went the side of are dyeing hero tears flowing down. 'Ash! Please wake up!' she tried and tried but the heroes body just didn't move an inch.

Mew floated up to Ash chest and just sobbed. Wanting to hold her forbidden love one more time. Until a all to familiar blue light surrounded Ash and with all that light suddenly funnelled all the way to his heart. Mew wiped her red and sore eyes from all the crying. So she could watch the seen with hope.

Once all the light died down all you could see was a completely lifeless corpse of a Pokemon and Person. With a weird blue and black wisp with the energy of aura whipping around it.

''Oh my Arceus'' Mew covered her mouth with her paw as she came close. ''If this is what I think it is then there is still hope'' Mew grabbed the wisp while opening a portal to the realm she would hopefully save her love.

As the portal closed all she could hear was '' I FOUND THE CORPSE OF THE PATHETIC TRAINER OVER HERE'' this filled her with unspeakable rage, if she wasn't on a mission for the one she loved then she would've killed all that judged her beloved. But top propriety was to get Ash back to the land of the living.

''FATHER!'' Mew screamed as she burst through the large gold looking doors to the main chamber holding the only remains of are hero ''You've got to help me''

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading please comment on what you think I will be releasing chapter 2 next weekend. I will be open to all constructive criticism. <strong>

**Thanks for reading have a nice day! **


End file.
